User blog:ERBOEntertainment1/Tom vs Jerry. Epic Rap Battles of Entertainment Season 1
https://soundcloud.com/erboentertainment/tom-vs-jerry-epic-rap-battles http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--aIpsXKM74 Lyrics Tom: Jerry, get ready to go splat, ‘cause I’m back again, With your tiny brain, I’m surprised you can comprehend the rhymes I’m spittin’! You’re nothing but a shitty mouse! I’m the cat, you’re the goon! I’m gonna win this battle, you buffoon! Just ‘cause people experiment with lab rats, that doesn’t mean your smart, I’ll grab you, and rip your pesky ass apart! I mean, I’m rapping against a mouse? It’s you that I can eat, And finally, this time, you will taste your defeat! Jerry: Tom, who do you think you are talking to, pussy? Unlike you, I’m not a big, fat wussy! The Tom and Jerry Show rocked, ‘cause you were in it getting punished, After this battle, I’ll make sure you’ll get crushed. Top Cat called, he said he wanted his name back, But enough about you, let’s get back on track. Just who do you think you are messing with? I’m confused, I’m the good guy, you're the bad guy. Let us conclude! Tom: I’m concluding again against this cheese for brains, I may always get hurt, but this time YOU will feel pain! You’ll be crying like a baby! Just like Nibbles, Someone’s gotta give you some shitty hugs and kisses! If you had pants, you could crap them ‘cause my rhymes are ferocious! Without me, your show would be boring and atrocious. You better stop stuffing yourself with all that cheese, You think you’re better? Ha! MOUSY, PLEASE! Jerry: I’d smash you with a hammer, but you’re already Bonkers! You and your streetcats look like monsters. I save animals, you just wanna kill shit, You’ve always failed to catch me, you should just quit! You never get any girls, all the ladies want me, I mean, not to brag, but I’m sorta a pimp, can’t you see? You aren’t a wild animal, you’re just crazy, raw meat. Tweety: I Taw a Putty Tat! Jerry: But it’s just a freak! *Bark* Spike: It’s Spike, up in this shit! You wouldn’t know where to go! And you may think you can run, but you’re too fucking slow! Tom, you’re a pussy, wait, no. A scaredy cat shit, You’re so blue, literally, so why don’t you quit? Jerry, call me a backstabber. I don’t give a single piece of dog shit! You’ve got a small brain, tail, and a small dick. I’m Man’s Best Friend, you’re Man’s Best Enemies, From a lazy, scratching shit, and a mouse who steals crap and is addicted to cheese!? I’m loyal, you guys aren’t good pets, I’m a hunter, so just wait, and don’t fret (chomp!) This dog has just kicked the asses of a pussy and a mouse, I have just stuffed your dead bodies into MY DOGHOUSE. Credits *4411marioluigi as Tom *KennethH5 as Jerry *RoboTurtle as Tweety *ToonPrince as Spike *Lyrics by RoboTurtle and Kyle *Edited by Kyle Juin *Beat by Jickel Mackson Poll Who Won? Tom Cat Jerry Mouse Spike Bulldog Hint *Invader vs Sargent Category:Blog posts